


Falling

by patchfire



Series: -Ing [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexting, accidentally secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: Like a high school football movie in the parking lot.





	Falling

“This was a really good idea,” Finn says, and Puck nods, wiggling a little. Finn’s arms tighten around him, and Puck relaxes, his back pressed to Finn’s chest. “Can we do this every Wednesday?”

“Little afternoon delight?” Puck says. He leans his head back against Finn’s shoulder. “Sounds good to me.”

“It was starting to feel like dating was gonna mean less naked time, not more,” Finn says teasingly. 

Puck laughs. “Is that a hint to spend more time naked?”

“Maybe,” Finn says, stretching out the word as he shifts his hips. His dick nudges Puck’s ass, sticky skin to sticky skin, and Puck lets his head drop forward again, smiling to himself. 

“Again?” he asks. “You might be a little insatiable.” 

“I might be,” Finn agrees. “We have at least an hour before anyone else is here. I just want to take full advantage of it.” 

“We do have rehearsal after school tomorrow, so we probably should make the most of today,” Puck agrees. “You, uh… do you want to use your fingers?” He holds his breath, waiting for Finn’s response.

“Use my… oh. _Oh_ , yeah.” Finn’s arms squeeze Puck tight before releasing him, and then Finn’s hands are both on Puck’s ass, turning him over and spreading him open at the same time. “ _Puck_.” 

Puck wiggles a little, thrusting against the mattress in spite of himself, which makes Finn start things, rapidly. Within what feels like seconds, a well-lubed finger is probing inside Puck, Finn’s breathing loud and shallow. 

“This is so hot,” Finn says, and he kisses the back of Puck’s neck as he slowly moves his finger in and out. Puck rocks his hips again, trapping his dick between his body and the mattress, and when he moves up, he can feel Finn slide deeper and hear Finn’s accompanying intake of breath. 

“You can probably use two now,” Puck says after a few more thrusting movements, and he feels gratified when Finn doesn’t argue or hesitate before adding a second finger. It stings and Puck feels so full, and even though he only meant fingers when he started it, the additional finger makes him think what he really wants is Finn’s dick inside him, fucking him into the mattress.

It makes him rock more violently into the mattress and back, trying to pull Finn’s fingers deeper inside him, and Finn’s breathing gets more uneven. “Puck?” he says softly after a few minutes. 

“Fuck me,” Puck pants out, turning his head to the side to look up at Finn. “Please.” 

“Oh, god yes,” Finn says, and the next thirty seconds are a blur of lube and positioning and hands and knees before Finn pushes in and Puck yells out. 

It hurts, and Puck knows immediately two fingers wasn’t enough, but Finn’s inside him now. Finn is draped over him and inside him, and as they stay still for a few moments, Finn’s hand wraps around Puck’s dick.

“This is so gay,” Puck can’t help saying, laughing at himself.

“Oh yeah,” Finn agrees. “The best gay.” 

Finn starts thrusting, small, deliberate moves, and Puck rocks his hips back, meeting each movement. He feels a little bit ripped part and a lot exposed, and he wants Finn there so much, even though the truth of his statement is hitting home. He had thought he knew what it meant, wanting Finn to fuck him, and he had thought he knew what dating a boy meant, but listening to himself and feeling everything brings it home in a new way. 

He can’t stop the words falling out of his mouth, “more” and “harder” and “Please, Finn,” in equal amounts. He can’t stop the thought in his head, that Finn’s dick inside him, even without enough prep, is hundreds of times better than the times he had sex with girls, and fuck, all that does is make him clench tighter around Finn, making Finn cry out. 

“I love you,” Finn whispers, sliding it in between moans and cries, and Puck is startled to feel a few tears forming as he nods. They love each other. It makes sense. Of course the sex is better. He never believed it, not before, but now he does, and he holds that thought for just a few seconds before he comes, yelling out Finn’s name.

He can feel exactly when Finn comes a few seconds later, pushing deep into Puck and then going still. Puck slowly lowers himself to the bed, pulling Finn with him, and he looks over his shoulder to grin at Finn. 

“Yeah. I love you too,” Puck says. 

“Is it always gonna feel this way?” Finn asks, kissing Puck’s neck. Puck shrugs and wiggles until he’s turned towards Finn, pressing close to his chest. 

“Maybe. Maybe it’s just different for the two of us, so it’s about people and not time,” Puck says. 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Finn agrees. He shifts his body and then wraps his arms around Puck, so they’re definitely snuggling together, taking up a very small part of the bed altogether. “I feel good.” 

Puck laughs softly. “Yeah, that’s a good thing.” 

“Not just that!” Finn says, but he laughs too. “I feel like we could climb a mountain or something.” 

“Run a marathon?” 

“Pull a Forrest Gump.” 

“Convince our moms to leave us alone?”

“Ouch, unbelievable,” Finn says, and Puck can feel him shake his head. “That’s too much to hope for, and you know it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, a guy can dream,” Puck says. He moves even closer to Finn and exhales. “What if we just stay in here? My mom might not notice. Kurt might cover for you.” 

“I’m sure Finn’s quietly in his room, Carole?” Finn says skeptically. “Maybe he’d say I felt sick.” 

“Ebola. Very contagious,” Puck says. 

“How did I get Ebola!”

“Glee club field trip,” Puck says. “Schue lied to the parents. He would.” 

“Okay, he totally would,” Finn admits. 

“But Carole still might not believe Ebola. Anthrax, maybe.” 

“This is a deadly evening for me.”

“Nah, you’re going to make a miraculous recovery.”

Finn laughs and his arms squeeze Puck. “I knew it.” 

 

Finn is sure that someone’s going to ask him about Wednesday afternoon at some point on Thursday at school. It doesn’t make any sense that no one would notice he skipped, and it seems like it’s possible that someone noticed both he and Puck skipped. 

No one asks. No one comments. Not even the _teachers_ for his afternoon classes, which would be weirder if they regularly took attendance, but since they don’t, Finn had assumed his height would have at least been missed. There are a few weird looks at lunch when they keep stealing each other’s food, but no one really comments, and Finn and Puck exchange looks and shrug. The food-stealing is fun anyway. 

The thing Finn really doesn’t get is how no one in glee club rehearsal seems to notice a thing. He and Puck are sitting close—because Finn came in after Puck and moved a chair even closer to Puck before dropping down beside him, they’re actually touching—and occasionally during the meeting, Finn puts his arm around the back of Puck’s chair. He’s not sure if Puck’s doing it on purpose or unconsciously, but every time, Puck turns towards him just a little more. Near the end of rehearsal, Finn puts his arm around Puck’s chair again and lets his arm press against Puck’s back. Puck sighs a moment later and drops his head against Finn’s shoulder, and Finn feels a surge of triumph. After a moment passes, Finn curls his fingers around Puck’s outside shoulder, holding him gently in place, and they keep sitting like that as Schue dismisses them and the rest of the club files out. 

“Are they punking us?” Puck asks quietly. “Making us think we’re hiding it?” 

“I think some of the girls would say something,” Finn says, shaking his head. “ _Maybe_ Mike and Sam would punk us but that’s it.” 

“We’re cuddling in the middle of glee rehearsal and no one notices?” Puck says skeptically. 

“I wouldn’t have believed it either,” Finn agrees. 

They sit for another five minutes before Finn stands up and then pulls Puck with him, holding his hand as they walk through the now-deserted halls to the parking lot. 

“Mom was kind of irritating about my being gone yesterday,” Finn says with a sigh. “I should probably go home and do some chores or something so she won’t be irritating about our date tomorrow.” 

“Our date?” Puck says, acting surprised. “No one asked me if I was free on Friday night.” 

Finn laughs and pulls Puck close, blowing a raspberry on the side of his head. “I know you’re free, but how would you like to go to Old Barn and then that community theatre production downtown?” 

“Ooh, we’re stepping up in the world,” Puck teases, which makes Finn blow another raspberry. “I don’t know. Do we still get the ‘bed’ portion of the evening after the date?” 

“I thought that was why we went out, so we’d put out,” Finn says innocently. 

“Your place or mine?”

“Mmm, it’s quieter at mine, so yours,” Finn says, kissing the side of Puck’s head. “We can make more noise that way.” Puck wriggles a little, almost like a cat, and Finn kisses his head again. “Stop, I really do have to go home tonight!” 

“You’re the one kissing me in the parking lot up against your truck like some kind of football movie.” 

“You’re not pushing me away,” Finn retorts. He lifts Puck’s chin and kisses him on the lips, and maybe he does make sure Puck’s leaning against the truck, and maybe he does grin into the kiss when Puck’s arm snakes under Finn’s jacket. And maybe he does check once to make sure the parking lot’s as deserted as he thinks, because they keep making out against the truck for a lot longer than he first thought they might. 

“Now I’m going to have to go home and jerk off,” Puck says almost softly as Finn steps back and they pull apart. Puck’s tongue traces around his lips, and Finn almost groans. 

“Puck!” Finn complains. 

“You have to go home, you got me worked up, I’ll take care of it,” Puck says with a shrug and a small smile. 

“Go before I endanger all hope of being let out of the house tomorrow,” Finn says, resisting the urge to bang his head against the side of the truck. 

Puck grins and kisses Finn’s cheek before heading towards his own truck. “Love you too,” he says over his shoulder. 

Finn shakes his head and watches Puck climb into his truck and drive away before he gets in his own truck and heads home. Between glee club rehearsal and the delay in the parking lot, Kurt’s already home by the time Finn pulls in, but he’s still snacking in the kitchen. 

“I was going to ask why you were so late, but I can tell,” Kurt says as a greeting. 

“You can?” Finn says, feeling skeptical. 

Kurt taps the side of his neck. “Parking?” 

“Oh.” Finn puts his hand to his own neck and shrugs. “Parking lot.” 

“That’s not at all cliche, Finn,” Kurt says with a tsk, and Finn shrugs again. 

“Parking wouldn’t be?” 

“A fair criticism,” Kurt acknowledges. “Are you going to cover that up?” 

“I don’t even know how big it is or if I could,” Finn says. “It’s probably fine. I made it home for dinner.” 

Kurt laughs. “Yes, you did. That’s true.” 

Finn grins and heads upstairs to dump his stuff before dinner. He’s about to go downstairs when his phone dings with incoming texts, and he stops to check before leaving his room, which ends up being a good thing. The texts are just words, but the description of how Puck feels and what he just finished doing is explicit enough that Finn can feel himself blushing. He closes out the text and goes downstairs, knowing he’s sporting a blush _and_ at least one hickey. The hickey at least isn’t on the side where Burt can see it, because Finn feels like Burt would make faces or say something. At least when Finn’s mom sees it, he knows because she blushes and stutters a little and then steers the conversation well away from anything possibly related for the entire meal. 

Finn helps clean up, then waits until Carole’s hands are in the hot soapy water to add, “I’ll be gone tomorrow night. Dinner and stuff and then staying at Puck’s.” 

“Uh-huh,” Carole says noncommittally, but she doesn’t sound too upset. 

“Thanks, Mom!” Finn says brightly, then sprints upstairs and locks his door before pulling his phone back out. This time, he reads Puck’s texts carefully, and even though he blushes again, he’s grinning as he types out his response. “Payback time,” he says as he hits send.

He and Puck stay up way later than Finn means to, sending text messages back and forth. Finn knows how different this is from the usual dating, even when the text messages turn less racy and a little more towards almost-sappy. He finally warns Puck he might fall asleep, and he reads a few texts as he drifts off, not really able to muster up the energy to reply until his alarm wakes him up in the morning. 

He gets another reply from Puck while he’s eating breakfast, then _see you in the parking lot?_

_U bet_ , Finn sends back, grinning at his phone as he heads out to his truck. 

Puck’s already in the lot when Finn pulls in, but he keeps leaning on his own truck even after Finn parks, and Finn swings his backpack onto one shoulder as he crosses over to Puck. 

“Waiting on someone?” Finn asks, and Puck grins at him. 

“Might be,” he agrees, leaning up enough for Finn to slide an arm around his waist. “You gonna kiss me right out here?” he asks, tilting his head up with a clear challenge in his eyes, and Finn shivers a little. 

“If I kiss you right out here, we might not make it to class,” Finn admits. 

“Yeah?” Puck shifts his weight. “Personal space, then.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Finn says, leaning down to kiss Puck before either one of them changes their mind. He wants to press closer and to pull the clothes off Puck right then, to touch skin to skin, but he makes himself only kiss Puck, nothing else. 

It still lasts longer than it probably should, given the temperature outside and the people starting to pull into the lot, and even after Finn straightens, he keeps the arm around Puck’s waist. Puck doesn’t pull away, though, and Finn hides a grin at the way Puck folds in towards Finn, cuddling close as they walk into the school. 

Still, somehow, no one says a word, and Finn’s beginning to wonder if there’s an elaborate conspiracy to make them think they’re hiding it. The alternative—that people assume two dudes in a relationship have to look a certain way that Finn and Puck don’t look—is almost worse, in Finn’s mind. 

That’s what’s in Finn’s mind as he gets ready for their date that night, and he frowns at his reflection. Having a little secret was fun at first, but now he feels like they’re ready for more people to know, and it’s being dismissed as a possibility. He says as much to Puck on the short drive between picking Puck up and pulling in at Old Barn, and Puck shrugs as he climbs out. 

“Maybe those are the people that’d try to explain it away if we were making out in front of them, even,” Puck says. 

“I’m willing to try that out,” Finn says as he takes Puck’s hand, grinning at him, and Puck laughs. Puck’s not exactly wrong, since no one at Old Barn notices them holding hands or sitting on the same side of the table or walking close on the way out. The community theatre production is more or less the same way, enough that Finn pulls Puck close during the first act before walking them around the lobby during intermission almost aggressively. Puck gives him a wry look but doesn’t complain. 

When they’re leaving, they do get a couple of smiles, and Finn knows his return smile might be too big. Puck nudges him once they’re in the parking lot. “Look at you,” he says, leaning against Finn. “Trying to get attention.” 

“Recognition, not attention,” Finn insists. 

“Well, recognize we’re going back to my bedroom now,” Puck says, and Finn laughs. 

“Oh, I didn’t forget that.”


End file.
